Alternate Revelations, Vengance Dishonored
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: 'Bonnie's Revelation's' AU Murder, treachery, and rats! Little Star just wanted to kill enough bad guys to buy a truck..she wasn't banking on getting roped up in an age old vendetta...or find a guy willing to take a bullet for her. She'll have to give her all to save her home and loved ones! This story was done with 'jomo2014' permission all oc's/'Revelation' plot's belong to him!
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Revelations, Vengeance Dishonored**

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

 **AN: this story was done with the full permission of 'jomo2014' all the Bonnie revelation story elements and OC's belong to her. I recommend reading her 'Finn's New Romance', 'Wishmaster's Vengeance', and 'Bonnie's Revelation' stories first before reading this. Their good stories, trust me.**

…...

It was a quite, peaceful night in the Candy Kingdom. Everyone in their homes, both to enjoy the company of friends and family...and to avoid the carnivorous plague rats that were swarming the streets-

 **KEEP THE FLAMES UP BOYS!**

Shouted Finn as he, his son Billy and the rest of Banana Guard trying to clear out yet another rats nest.

From the nearby windows, the good candy people watched as their hero valiantly fought to try and hold back the blight that afflicted all the kingdoms of Ooo(except the Fire Kingdom for obvious reasons) in recent months...they then stopped watching when several officers got enveloped by rats and striped to the bone in under 10 seconds.

But not everyone stopped watching out of fear or a need to vomit...one was just in a hurry to write up what he saw for the morning paper. I'm of course talking about Toby Determined; a recent rising star reporter for 'Candy Courier'.

He'd been making a splash recently with hot scoops such as...

 **WHAT PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM ISN'T TELLING YOU: WERE ALL GOING TO STARVE!**

...also...

 **OUR PRINCESS THE WARMONGER? BUBBLEGUM SECRETLY BREAKS PEACE OF Ooo!**

...and of course...

 **FINN THE HUMAN: FATHER OF 3 OR 6? YOU DECIDE!**

But as big as these headlines were...it paled in comparison to those involving...THE CROWN KILLER. Yes, he personally had been covering the serial killer that had been dramatically killing off Princess Bubblegum's enemies.

First was Wild berry Princess after blocking yet another vote set up by Bubblegum to break the peace of Ooo, her organs mashed up and used to paint his calling card across her castle...

Then went the prophet James, all 25 of his heads put on pikes in the town square...

Then Princess Beautiful after Bubblegum was called to court to answer for breaking the Piece of Ooo...the less said about what happened to her body the better...needless to say all the other princesses were too scared to vote Bubblegum anything but 'innocent' after they saw it.

Bubblegum tried to protest her supposed 'connection' to the Crown Killer...but no one was buying it...between Toby revealing her covering up the Spoon of Plenty's malfunction, her breaking the Peace of Ooo, the scandal of her heirs not being legitimate, and the recent murder of her enemies...her approval rating had taken a nose dive.

The Ginger snap whistled as he got to work on his next paper. "Let's see...the police fought valiantly against the vermin menace...but they relentless swarm disemboweled many of them!" Toby frowned at that. "No- I don't like the sound of that 'Bowl' bit...Oh! They gutted them!"

 **SQUICK!**

"Good advice hot stuff.", whispered the Crown Killer as she stabbed him in the back repeatedly.

"W-why?" Whimpered Toby. "I- I did everything you- He was forever silenced as she throw him into the printing press...and turned it on...

The next day...Toby WAS the headline...in more ways then one...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternate Revelations, Vengance Dishonored ch.2**

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

 **...**

One banana guard vomited as they pulled out Toby's crushed body from inside the printing press. Finn just shook his head at the whole thing. _What a mess..._ He then looks up at the message written in blood.

 **THE CROWN KILLER IS WATCHING...**

"Hey boss...just between you and me...do you think the rumors are true? About Princess Bubble?" Asked Officer Spike.

Finn frowned...it would be so easy to blame PB for all this...they weren't on speaking terms at the moment. Not after taking his 'stuff' without his consent and bringing three more of his children into the world...it was bad enough for Bon and Fionna! But for Lee and Shoko...he was torn between ringing Marceline and Bubblegums necks for getting them into this...and breaking Lee's head in for forgetting to use protection!

Yes...it would be so easy to blame her for this...Buuut...

Finn shook his head. "No, PB is too manipulative and calculating for something this direct...plus it leads back to her too clearly...no, more likely someone is framing her."

"Oh...okay...Any idea who it could be?" Asked Spike. Finn rolled his eyes and gestured to the crime scene. "If I had any suspects, do you think I'd be here?"

Spike wasn't the brightest, but he knew enough to know when his boss was irritated. So he quickly took his leave.

Finn's deputy/son Billy walked up to him. "Feel bad for him dying?" He asked his dad. "Do I feel bad for the reporter that posted the sonograms of my illegitimate grandchild on top of telling the whole kingdom that the expectant parents were both the son and daughter I never knew I had? No, I do not." Stated Finn coldly.

"Yeah, me either ." Admitted Billy... "Wished we'd been able to learn who his 'source' was though." He admitted. Then he discretely pulled his dad aside to speak privately. "Speaking of sources...I think we have a problem."

Meanwhile, Spike had ducked away to make a quick phone call. "No, he has no idea who's doing this." He reported.

Cherry Soda snapped her phone shut annoyed. _This complicates matters..._

...…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I do not endorse Incest in any shape or form, Shoko and Lee are done as a couple now that they know their brother and sister...I will be pairing them with other people.**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternate Revelations, Vengeance Dishonored ch.3**

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

...

Cherry Soda looked down from her mansion in silence. Things had been going great for her...she'd taken control of the Candy Kingdom underworld piece by piece, she'd propped up James to stir up trouble, and she'd killed Braco and kidnapped P-bot.

Everything had been ready for her to make her move...and then the plague hit...after that it was a whirlwind of events: The Crown killer, Bubblegum's numerous scandals, James becoming a Martyr, Bubblegum's heir's now stricken from the line of succession, She now had an incested grandchild on the way...

Cherry knew she should be thrilled to see Bubblegums fall from grace...and yet...she was concerned...everything that had been happening to Bubblegum was not by her design...but someone elses.

This could only mean that someone else had their eyes on Bubblegums kingdom...but who?

Cherry Soda laid back in her chair. She'd accumulated a massive spy network...but they weren't getting anything...just silence...too much silence really...

She shook her head. Their was just too many unknowns! No matter what way she thought about it...the only thing she could think to was let this 'third party' make it's move, let the pieces fall where they may...and just do whatever feels right.

Cherry frowned. It irked her to dance to the strings of another...but what other choice did she have?

...

Star Mertins Smiled at Dr. J. "You have two options; pay what you owe...or we do this the hard way." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

Dr. J. wasn't impressed. He nods to his goons...he groans and turns to them. "You morons! When I 'nod' that's me telling you to attack! honestly, how hard is that to grasp?" He snarls as he smacks the nearest goon upside the head...he then collapses to the ground.

Dr. J pales. "What the? What is this?"

 **BANG!**

"Your final notice." Said Star as she blew out the smoke in her gun.

...

"'Or we do this the hard way?' Really? That's what you went with?" Asked Star's partner Corvo as they jumped across the rooftops.

"Hey, it worked. Didn't it? Gave you the time you needed to poison dart all those guards...by the way; how were you able to kill them AND keep them standing?"

Corvo smirked. "Simple poison that also accelerated rigor mortis rapidly...no big deal really." They arrived outside the Window to Stars attic.

Star rolled her eyes. "Only you could- Suddenly Corvo put a hand to her mouth. "Wait." Whispered Corvo holding Star back.

"What is it?" She asked concerned. "You said that your parents aren't home tonight?" He asked quietly.

Star nodded, that's what they told her this morning. Corvo sighed. "Then we got a problem...I'm seeing three individuals inside standing around your moms chest."

Star tensed but nodded, she activated her wrist-blades and wrist gun. She knew better at this point then to question Corvos dark vision.

Corvo further used his dark vision and see past the walls...as always he couldn't clearly see the individuals..only their numbers, their positions, and that they were all armed.

"Do you think one of the gangs we donked tracked us here?" Asked Corvo. "We'll worry about that later, we need to take care of them quickly before my parents come back." States Star simply.

Corvo nodded as he formulated a plan. "Right, the one in the middle seems to be the biggest and strongest. I'll use my 'pull' to disorient and choke him while I stab him, the one on the left is the closest to the big guy, so I'll be able to put my 'Domino' power on them-

"Which leaves the one on the right to me." Stated Star. Corvo nods and quickly gives her more specifics of her targets positioning in the room.

Star readies her gun and points it to the wall where Corvo tells her to. While Corvo readies his knifes, crossbow and spell.

The mark on his hand glows slightly, they look at each other and nod-

 **BANG!**

 **ZAP!**

 **GAH!**

Star hit her target dead on! And Corvo's 'pull' had flung the big guy out through the attic window and onto the yard with a sickening crunch.

Neither Star or Corvo celebrated this, they immediately ran to make sure their targets were dead. they'd learned through hard experience to 'double tap'.

This was clearly the right call, the unknown assailant on the lawn- although injured -was getting back up. Corvo jumps down and stabs him in the back with both his wrist blades.

The assailant screamed as he threw Corvo off, Corvo quickly used his 'blink' ability to teleport in front of the assailant and shoot him with several of his bolts.

Between the pain of everything...plus the poison on Corvo's weapons...the assailant was starting to keel over...

 **BANG!**

Corvo smiled at the sound of a gunshot in the attic, and said a silent thank you to Star as a gunshot wound magically appeared in the big guys chest...

...A minute earlier...

Star had burst into the attic she spares a quick glance of the unknown assailant on the left, notes that the domino effect seems to have left him down for the count, shots him once more just to be certain. Then turns to the assailant on the right.

The 'right' assailant was down but not out. Star had hit him in the kneecap but he was still(sorta) standing.

'Not for long', thinks Star to herself. Knowing her gun is empty she throws it at his head, knocking him to the ground. Star pounces on him stabbing him with both wrist-blades. She then grabs his head and slams it against the ground over and over again.

BANG!

HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!

BANG!

TO MY HOUSE!

BANG!

ENDANGER MY FAMILY!

BANG!

WAS IT WORTH IT?!

BANG!

WHAT THEY PAID YOU TO DO THIS!?

BANG!

HUH! WAS IT!?

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 **ZAP!**

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? Shouts Billy as he floods the tree house with his squad cars floodlight.

Robbed of the darkness...the 'assailants' were exposed...as Stars parents...

Finn groaned as he bleed out on the lawn...

Simone also groaned as getting every wound her husband got was compounded by the fact she lacked his strength, endurance and threshold for pain.

Star paled as her brutally beaten mother glared at her, while in a puddle of her own blood and teeth shards...

 _I am SOOOO grounded._ Thinks Star to herself miserably...

Corvo chuckled nervously. "Uh...hello Mr. Mertin...good to finally meet you..." He offered awkwardly. Finn just glared...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Alternate Revelations, Vengeance Dishonored ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

These were the war cries of all three parents as they were wheeled into the hospital...Which was flocked by dozens of civilians, civil servants, news reporters...

Corvo had offered to take her to one of his safe houses...but Star refused...she couldn't run from her family...especially not after nearly killing them...

She did allow him to run for it himself. As hard as they'd be on her...it would be NOTHING compared to what they would put him through...but Corvo refused.

"I've already lost enough important people in my life...I'm not going to lose another." Said Corvo to Star as they were lead away...

...

Dr. Princess sighed as she looked at the graphs. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it...the damage is extensive..it'll take months to heal...and frankly even that's optimistic."

Corvo groaned. Sokolov was going to kill him...but he had to make this right. "Wait, I think I have a way to speed up the process." Explained Corvo as he handed all three of them elixirs.

Dr. Princess shook her head. "Boy, I don't know who you are, but it's going to take a LOT more than-

She trailed off dumbstruck...they were healing...healing, CRAZY fast! Bones mending, shrapnel being effortlessly popped out, scars fading...it was a miracle!

Although it, seemed to exhaust the three Mertin adults...as they quickly feel asleep..but other than that...they were cured!

Now Dr. Princess prided herself on being a calm, rationale, thoughtful person- But, that didn't stop her from wrangling Corvo's neck screaming at him. demanding he give her the secret to that elixir...it took 15 guards to pacify her...

...

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "I don't know what to do here Billy...I don't WANT to cause more problems for your family...but their were too many witnesses who saw the scuffle at your house, saw your parents sent to the hospital...Even if my credibility was at it's peak- Which it's not -there's no way I can sweep this under the rug...If I don't have something to tell the press...this is gonna get ugly fast..."

Billy groaned, this was such a huge mess! "I know...I know- Just- Just give me until I can talk to dad and my moms...see what they want to do here..."

She politely thanked him and let him go on his way...

As he went down the hall he bumped into Marshal Lee. "Uh...hey...you." Said Billy awkwardly...you never knew what to say to your illegitimate vampire half-brother.

"Uh...right back at you." Said Lee equally awkward. It turns out that Lee was here to help Shoko through her check-up...it was then he heard about what happened to Finn...he may not have been there for most of his life(his mom made sure of that)...but at least he TRIED to be a father figure to him-

"Right, I want to check to make sure Dad's okay...but I can't be here for too much longer...my Mom might show up soon." Groused Lee.

After finding out what his mom had done...he left the house and refused to talk to her...

On the way to the E.R. they ran into Bon. "How you doing Bubbah?" Teased Lee. Bon growled. "You know I hate being called that." He said flatly.

Lee chuckled. "I know...I call 'annoying brother privilege'...I need to squeeze SOME good from this messed up situation after all." He teased.

"Right, break it up you two." Said Billy as they continued to walk down the hall...they meet up with Fionna and Patrick Petrikov.

After one awkward greeting between Fionna and Bon, they finally made it into the E.R...to have a long overdue talk with their little sister...and her...'friend'..

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	5. Chapter 5

**Alternate Revelations, Vengeance Dishonored ch. 5**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

... 

_Corvo groans to himself. "Just a couple more jobs...we only needed to do a couple more jobs and we'd have been set for life."_ He thought to himself annoyed.

Star smiles as she gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. Corvo smiles and squeezes back. Without even saying anything, both of them knew that whatever happened...they'd face it together... 

... 

Outside the room, Lee suddenly seized up. "Whoa! I'm sensing some messed up, wicked mojo here!" He exclaimed concerned. Bon chuckled. "What worse then the night-O-sphere?" He teased. "Uh...yeah. Actually, yes." Admitted a surprised Lee.

This quickly spooked everyone. They then peeked inside the room. Star was leaning into Corvo for comfort.

Billy quickly kept his 'protective older brother' instincts at bay...and gave this Corvo a good 'once over'...right off the bat the weird metal skull mask he was wearing was not a good sign...plus...something else...he seemed...Billy wouldn't say 'familiar' ...but it was...he just felt like he 'should' know him somehow...

Still, he needed to address this calmly. This was a delicate situation and- "Dang, I think Star is preggers." Said Lee Suddenly as he sniffed the air. 

**BANG!**

Billy kicked down the door. "Star! Did he knock you up!?" He screamed enraged. Fionna sighed, "Really, smooth Billy." She snarks.

Star paled. "Wha- what are you- "Yeah...I can smell the beating-hearts of new born's inside people...that's how I knew Shoko was expecting...before the whole sister/brother thing came out..." Admitted Lee awkwardly.

"Whoa, okay! Hold on! Don't be mad at her! This is on me!" Defended Corvo. "Who, ARE you anyway!?" Demanded Billy finally.

"Sorry, my name is Corvo Attano." He admitted quickly and extended his hand...Billy simply stared at it like it was unclean.

Corvo brings it down nervous, and coughs awkwardly. "Right, then- "No, I mean WHO are you? Take off the mask!" Demanded Billy.

Star panicked. "Uh, the thing is- "YOINK!" Shouted an invisible and bored Lee as he swipes off his mask...only to immediately drop it in surprise...

"Oh. My. GLOB." Said a shocked Fionna. This mirrored everyone's surprise...as they stared at Corvo's HUMAN face...

 _"Just a couple more jobs...a couple more jobs and we would've been set for life!"_ Groaned Star to herself as she put her head in her hands... 

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
